


Grapehippo Mine: A Sonnet

by certs_up



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Bestiality, Humor, Other, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certs_up/pseuds/certs_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonnet in which horny Viral seeks out a grapehippo for satisfaction and may or may not learn the error of his ways. Response to a prompt on the Gurren Lagann kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grapehippo Mine: A Sonnet

Fair venery! By bow or net or grasp  
Our Viral seeks his hunting-lust to sate—  
Well, usually. Today that clawed, gray clasp  
Has failed to please; a lust that will not wait  
Puts him in search of something warm and wet.  
Ah, round green globes amassed in slime-lube sweet!  
His beastmanhood slips in; his hands are set  
As on a wall of breasts. Alas, this treat  
Is flattered, and it shifts its rolling mass  
To savor more; it shoves him on his tail  
And something hard and fierce seeks out his ass.  
He realizes— _Crap! The thing's a male!_  
Now cries of pain re-echo o'er the land.  
Ah, Viral! Next time settle for your hand!

 

_That ending is kinda harsh, isn't it? Let's try this for the last two lines instead:_

Is pain or joy more strong? He can't decide,  
But sobs, "Grape hippo, take me for your bride!"

**Author's Note:**

> _Original prompt:_
> 
> GRAPEHIPPOxVIRAL
> 
> Viral looks to a grazing grapehippo for his quick fix.
> 
> Ends up bottoming like the Faptain he is.


End file.
